


Lilacs in the Winter

by AlkaliKen



Series: Journal of a bandit [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Bandit AU, F/F, Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, I'm tryin my best-, Little My has a tail uwu, M/M, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, and mymble is there, even after him saying so, i assure you this won't be as messy, moomin probably still hasnt picked up, snufkin is too gay for his own good, too ticky actually has a major role in this, too ticky is also too gay for her own good, weil... just a little, wowie ken goes for a two parter ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliKen/pseuds/AlkaliKen
Summary: Winter starts to move in, forcing the four to take cover. Meanwhile, Snufkin still tries to deal with his emotions with Too-Ticky's help.





	1. Purple Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with my messy writing and AU!  
> Thank you so much for reading this far... And we'll see if there's more-

Snufkin and Moomin sat there in silence. The words still hanging in the air. “Excuse me?” Moomin couldn’t do anything but stare at him.  
Snufkin began shaking his head “this is what I was afraid of…” Snufkin stood but Moomin grabbed his paw.  
“Wouldn’t you like to enjoy the stars a bit longer?” Moomin smiled at him.  
Snufkin pulled his paw away. “I… Guess” and he sat back in the Lilacs with the troll.  
They ended up falling asleep in the field. Since they never came back, Little My came out to look for them. “Moomintroll and Snufkin sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G” Little My whispered, she was very close to Snufkins ear. It woke him up and he swung to claw at her but she jumped out of the way, laughing.  
Snufkin looked around, they were still in the field… And he had fallen asleep right next to Moomin. “I hate you so much” He hissed at her, putting his hat back on to cover his blushing. 

“You and Moomintroll seemed to have had a great time last night. Did yo-”  
“Shut up” He smacked her with his tail. 

The commotion the two had caused with their conversation woke up Moomin. He yawned and stretched before sitting up. “Snufkin?” He looked around. Snufkin and Little My both waved “Morning Moomintroll” they said in unison. Moomin laughed slightly and covered his face cause of the light “I had the weirdest dream, we were in a flower field together and you told me you liked me” Moomin uncovered his face and looked at Snufkin and Little My.  
“It wasn’t a dream” Little My snickered. Snufkin had been holding her by the back of her coat but he let go and walked off.  
“Snufkin wait I-” Snufkin put his paw up and cut him off “I’m going to get breakfast.” And he continued on his way. 

Late in the day, it began snowing. Snufkin and Moomin hadn’t even looked at each other after that morning.  
Joxter and Moomin were packing up while Little My tried to think of a way to the Mymbles house. Snufkin had gone back to the Lilac patch, he gathered as many as he could fit in his pockets.

Once they were ready, they all began making their way back through the forest. They came up to a large pink house, Little My jumped out of Snufkins pocket, Lilacs trailing after her, and began knocking on the door.  
“Excited to meet your mother?” Joxter picked up the fallen flowers.  
“Ye- WAIT WHAT?” Snufkin almost choked “My mother!? Are you telling me I’m related to that?” He pointed at Little My. Joxter just laughed in response. Moomin stood there, quietly laughing along with the Joxter at Snufkins response.  
The door opened, it was The Mymbles daughter “Snufkin? Joxter?” She leaned her head to the side “Moomintroll? What are you all doing here?”  
Snufkin pointed down at Little My, once The older Mymble looked down at her sister, she laughed “Of course, come in it’s cold, Mother is making dinner right now.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Mymble came into the living room once they had all come in, Little My had already run off with some of the other children, but Joxter, Snufkin, and Moomin waited for The Mymble.  
“I see you came back, guess I owe you an apology… and the Hemulen 15 gold...” she mumbled the last statement. “I also see you haven't killed the boy yet, even more of a shock” She laughed.  
Joxter just smirked and presented the lilacs “For my love.” He offered, Snufkin looked down at his pockets to see there were a few missing, he already knew how.  
Mymble took the flowers and smelled them “Lovely, how about I see if I can find you all a room for the winter.” She turned and walked away with Joxter trailing after her.  
“She sure has a lot of kids,” Moomin mumbled. Snufkin nodded “I can’t believe I’m one of them…” He replied. The two looked at each other “I kinda figured you were one” Moomin smiled.  
“How so?” Snufkin shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“Well for one most Mymbles have red hair and yours is pretty close, your tail also looks nothing like your fathers and more like a Mymbles tail.” He made it obvious he had been looking over Snufkin, but Snufkin just laughed in response. “Thank you… I think” 

After dinner Mymble got them all a room. Moomin, Snufkin, and Little My all had to share one. Of course, the Joxter was going to sleep in the Mymbles room.  
There were two beds there, Little My declared to them she was sleeping in her own bed, leaving Moomin and Snufkin to share, but Snufkin decided to sleep on the floor instead. It was late at night and he wasn’t asleep. Not only because of the hard floor but because of his thoughts.  
Snufkin got up and made his way over to the door to grab his jacket, he stepped on something that was on the floor and yelped.  
“Snufkin?” Moomin mumbled, he was obviously still half asleep. Snufkin cursed under his breath and looked under his foot to see what it was “Yes Moomin?” He whispered.  
“Are you okay?” He sat up, Snufkin nodded “I stepped on something…” He took his jacket off the door. “Where are you going Snufkin?” He rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t tell him the truth so he tried thinking up any reason that he could. “To uh… The bathroom” He lied. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” His eyes were still shut. 

“Um… Yea I just uh… Stomach ache…” he rushed out the door.

Moomin would have gone after him to see if he was okay but he was too tired to realized he had ever been awake.  
Snufkin stepped down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone else. Once he got to the bottom floor he went for the door. “Snuff” Someone called, he turned around to the Mymbles Daughter “Where are you going?” She was whispering.  
He knew telling her to the bathroom wouldn’t work cause he so very obviously had his hand on the door nob for the front door, but out of everyone he knew she would be least likely to try and follow him, although being her younger brother that gave her even more of a reason to. 

“I’m going to see Too-Ticky.” he told her. 

She nodded “I see, and what does Mom think about you sneaking out at night after you finally came back?” She set the candle down on the table and walked over to him 

“She doesn’t know, what are you doing up?” He tensed, taking his hand off the doorknob. 

“I was getting milk, one of the kids woke up crying. What did you tell your roommates.” She snickered.

He already knew she knew how clumsy he could be at night, he just shook his head and laughed quietly “I told him I had a stomach ache and was going to the bathroom.” 

“Gross” She plopped his hat on his head and handed him a scarf “Keep warm please, mostly cause she can’t blame your dad if you do die.” 

Snufkin nodded and tied the scarf on “I’ll be back, I promise.” He opened the door. “I’ll keep it unlocked for you” She waved him goodbye as he walked out into the snow. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin approached the door of the bathhouse and knocked, he didn’t expect any answer but he got one, Too-Ticky reached her arm out and pulled him in quickly.  
“Hey!” He hissed back. 

“Sorry sorry, it’s just the lady of winter is supposed to come sometime soon” She informed him. “Would you like some coffee? I’m sure it’s cold out there.” She began pouring come cups.

Snufkin nodded and took his hat off to shake the snow off “I guess I’m not going back tonight” He chuckled.

Too-Ticky handed him a cup of coffee “Does anyone know you’re gone?” She sipped her own cup. 

“Mymble and Moomin, although Moomin was too sleepy to really stop me” He stared at the cup. 

Too-Ticky smiled “So you’re staying with the Mymble’s huh? How’s her daughter?” She set the cup down.

“Alive, those kids haven’t driven her insane somehow.” He laughed.

Too-ticky nodded and then gazed down.  
“Are Purple Lilacs going extinct?” She smirked.

Snufkin was confused at first, then he looked down at his pockets “Oh I uh… Moomintroll and I had been talking…”

“And?” She sipped her coffee.

“I told him… He thought it had been a dream but when he found out it wasn’t we just kinda… Stop talking for a bit.” He tapped the beans of his paw against the cup.

“I see… I assume you’re talking now though since you had to tell him an excuse to why you were leaving in such a rush” Too-Ticky stood and walked over to the window, peering out of it. 

“Yeah.” He watched her. 

“Coast is clear, I suggest you go back now before another wakes up and realizes you’re gone” She opened the door. “I’ll walk you back” 

Snufkin put his hat back on and rewrapped the scarf “If Mymble is still up I’ll see if she’s okay with letting you stay until morning”

Too-ticky put her own scarf on “That’d be lovely.”  
And the two went off into the snow.


	2. Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up in the morning to find out they had all been trapped in by the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi! I had a few events this week in a place with no internet and I had no way of posting this until now, so sorry if this is late.

It was morning now, Too-ticky ended up staying up and talking with the Mymble’s daughter and Snufkin decided to finally go to sleep.   
Moomin woke up and rubbed his eyes, barely remembering Snufkin and his conversation last night. He got up and walked over to where he was sleeping and began to lightly tap him.  
Snufkin rolled onto his back and yawned “Yes?”   
“Do you wanna trade?” Moomin was holding the pillow he had been using “You said you weren’t feeling well last night. So I figured you might want to not sleep on the floor.”

Snufkin thought for a moment, he did say that, didn’t he?  
“No it’s fine Moomin, I feel better” He did feel bad for lying, he's just glad it wasn’t that bad of a lie. 

“Are you sure?” He sat on the floor next to him and out of drowsiness began patting Snufkins hair.

Snufkin let out a low purr before smacking his paw away and sitting up “I’m… I’m sure…” 

Moomin curled up against Snufkin and began to doze off. Snufkin sighed heavily and flopped back onto his pillow.   
Little My woke up shortly after, yawning before jumping out of the bed. She walked around the bed but stopped once she saw the two on the floor “Couldn’t stay apart huh?” She teased.

Snufkin couldn’t glare at her since moving might wake Moomin up so he just groaned “Go find some water to boil in you onion.”   
“At least I didn’t step on a lego in the night” She crossed her arms.  
He smirked and laughed “... Mom bought you mega blocks instead of legos.”  
Little My gasped “take that back!”   
“Stop yelling, you’re gonna wake Moomintroll” He hissed.  
She jumped over him and walked out of the room, stepping on his tail in the process. Snufkin tensed and yelped, which woke up Moomin. “Snufkin!?” Moomin sat up quickly “I didn’t mean to fall asleep did I hurt you-” Snufkin jumped up and ran after Little My.   
Moomin followed after Snufkin, once he got into the hall he saw Snufkin chasing Little My down the stairs.  
Moomin giggled as he watched the two, creeping down the stairs after them at a safe distance.   
Snufkin tackled Little My but she slipped out and ran back the other way towards Moomin, who was just now off the stairs. Snufkin continued to chase her until he looked up and saw Moomin was there. He tried to stop but his feet caused him to slide right into him.

Moomin stumbled back a bit but he caught Snufkin. “Morning?” He giggled. Snufkin’s face turned red so he quickly looked down “M… morning, Moomintroll…” He stood, and smiled to Moomin.   
Moomin smiled back “Feeling better?”  
“Huh? Oh! Yea… You had asked earlier” He looked down and realized they were still holding paws so he quickly pulled his paw away. 

The Mymbles daughter and Too-Ticky walked over to the door. “Thanks for letting me stay over until morning, but I better be on my way” Too-Ticky smiled. Mymbles daughter smiled back “Any time Too-Ticky” She opened the door to a wall of snow, both stood there amazed by how much had piled up that quickly.  
“What are you guys- oh” It was The Mymble, she shut the door and looked to the two “I guess no one is going out for a bit huh?” She laughed “You don’t mind sharing a room do you, dear?”  
Too-Ticky laughed “Of course not, glad I didn’t leave the oven on for breakfast.”   
Too-ticky followed The Mymble to the stairs. “Ah! Snufkin, Moomintroll, Little My, you’re up. Could you show Too-ticky yo the room you all are in” She didn’t wait for a response before she rushed off.  
“Too-Ticky? Are you staying too?” Snufkin followed Little My up the stairs.   
“Got no choice, the snow is up to the door” She shrugged and followed the two. Snufkin opened the door “You might have to sleep on the floor, Little My refuses to share.” He walked in.  
“No problem with that, I normally do anyways” she laughed.   
The four rearranged the room so that there was space and they all could fit. The Mymble brought in two spare beds that she could find and left it to them to rearrange the stuff.  
Once they got everything moved around in a comfortable manner, Moomin and Snufkin left to eat while Too-Ticky and Little My finished making their beds.   
“So what did Snufkin go to talk to you about last night?” Little My smirked.

Too-Ticky looked over at her “What do you mean? The only visitor I got last night was the wind.” She continued to make the bed.

“I heard him and my sister talking last night so you can’t lie to me.” She crossed her arms.

“Fine yes, he came over but what we spoke about isn’t any of your concern. Either way, you can ask him your self.” She set the pillow at the head of the bed and left. Little my quickly followed after her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After breakfast, Snufkin decided to help The Mymble with dishes, mainly so he could talk.  
“So… You’re my mother…” He set the plate he had dried on the rack. Mymble smiled “Yes, I’m guessing he never told you?” She handed him another plate.  
“Not that he didn’t tell me… He just never mentioned it… So yea he never told me” He laughed quietly and set another dried plate in the rack. “I had you a long while after he had met, but he didn’t wanna stay around and he didn’t think I could handle one more kid so he offered to take you with him to learn how to ‘be like your kind’” she laughed “I told him no but he still did it.” 

Snufkin set another plate aside “I wish he didn’t, I don’t like whatever ‘my kind’ likes to do. It’s frustrating and everywhere we go we end up getting chased or threatened.” He huffed. Mymble wrapped her arm around his shoulder and smiled.  
“We have the whole winter to get to know each other, and you can get to know your siblings too” She laughed and took her arm from around him and continued to wash the dishes.  
Snufkin laughed as well “I already got to know one of them and I already knew Mymble, I just didn’t know we were related…” He set the final plate in the rack. 

“I can put those up.” She kissed his forehead “thank you for helping, maybe later we can talk some more” she took the rack and walked to the cabinet. Snufkin nodded and left the kitchen.   
Moomin, Little My, and a few of the kids were in the living room playing a board game, the rest watching them. Moomin noticed Snufkin and ran over “Do you wanna join us!” he took his paw. Snufkin looked away “I’m good, I was gonna go find a vase to put the Lilacs in…” He slipped his paw away and gripped his own arm. “Thank you though” he turned and went upstairs.  
Moomin sighed and settled back with the group, Little My and the other small Mymbles began giggling “Do you like him?” one of them asked. Moomin looked at the child “Who?”

“Snufkin.” Little My moved her piece. 

“I mean… He’s nice but I don’t know if I…” He moved his piece. 

“If you what?” She watched as one of the other siblings moved their piece.   
“I don’t know, I mean I care about him… I’d hate to see anything happen to him which confuses me cause only a week ago I couldn’t think about anything other than getting away from him…” Moomin moved his piece.  
Little My moved hers “Interesting…” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin walked into the room and sat on his bed, he set the vase of water on the bed stand and emptied the half dead and withered lilacs into the vase. He sighed and laid back.  
“Having a rough morning?” Too-Ticky was sitting on her bed, reading a pamphlet.   
Snufkin nodded “Just trying to keep up with everything…” 

“Wanna talk about it?” She set the pamphlet down.

He sighed “How am I just now finding out who my Mother was… And why now all of a sudden?”

“Feeling lost?” She sat up

Snufkin nodded “If I’m being honest… I wanna leave… I feel trapped here with everyone”

“I don’t blame you… You’ve been alone since you were little huh?”

He nodded “It’s happening so quick and I feel sick and” He covered his face and groaned. 

Too-ticky crossed the room and sat on his bed “And?”

“And… I don’t know what I want anymore, I thought I did but now I don’t…” he hugged his knees. Too-Ticky began to laugh “Talk to her.” She stood 

“Pardon?” he looked up.

“Talk to her, your Mother, maybe she can help you” She walked back over to her bed and sat, continuing to read the pamphlet.  
Snufkin laid back and curled up into the blankets, he could talk to the Mymble later. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moomin walked into the room “Snufkin?” but Too-Ticky shushed him, then pointed to the bed.   
“He’s been sleeping for a few hours now” She whispered.   
Moomin nodded and looked at his friend, he looked calm and was curled up like a cat. He walked over to his own bed quietly and sat, he didn’t know if this was a good time, but he went for it anyways.   
“Can we talk?” He whispered.

Too-Ticky looked up “Yes Moomintroll?” 

“Snufkin told me something and now everything is a bit awkward.” He played with the tuft of his tail.

“I see… is it maybe cause you’re trying to ignore it happened?”  
Moomin looked up “I guess? I just don’t know why I would…”  
Too-ticky walked over and sat next to him “Tell me what you felt when he told you this thing” 

“I was confused… And a bit flattered… But also very very mixed with it”

“And If you were brave enough… What would you say back to him?” She smiled

“... I guess… I’d tell him I like him too…” 

I guess I like him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter might be a bit late too cause I am /tired/
> 
> P.s: I hid some Dodie lyrics in this ;)


	3. Scared hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin ends up with a cold, which forces him finally tells Moomin half of how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for panic attacks (if that's triggering to anyone.) it's towards the very end and it doesn't last that long so it's easy to skip.   
> I also may or may not have run out of ideas so sorry about this being so eventful

The Mymble took her hand off of Snufkin’s forehead “You are a bit warm but nothing concerning... did you get wet or something?” 

He coughed “I fell in the river a few days ago…” 

“How long did it take you to get dry?” She moved the Lilacs to the windowsill

“Not that long, I had gotten my wet clothes off pretty fast but… I may have gone out outside…” He mumbled

“What! When?” She crossed her arms.

“... Yesterday… Night…” He sneezed into his arm.   
Mymble shook her head “I don’t know how you surprise me already, I’ll go get you some tea.”

Moomin and Little My peeked into the room after the Mymble left. “You aren’t dying are you?” Little My for once sounded concerned. 

“No, it’s just a sore throat.” He looked at the two.

“It doesn’t sound like that, I heard you sneeze at least five times.” She teased, running over to her bed. 

Snufkin sneezed again “I’m fine.”

“You lied didn’t you?” Moomin was still in the doorway

“Pardon?” Snufkin looked over to him.

“You told her you went outside yesterday night but yesterday night you told me you were just going to the bathroom.” He crossed his arms.  
Snufkin's tail twitched slightly “okay… I may have lied a little but I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, I just stepped outside for a bit to get air before it snowed too much” He laid back, pulling the cover over his head.  
“Is that the truth or just what you want me to believe?” Moomin… actually sounded a bit hurt.   
Snufkin didn’t respond, he just curled up under the blanket.   
Moomin just sighed and walked away from the door. Snufkin sat up and watched his tail disappear from the view of the door. Little My shook her head “Have you ever considered talking about your feelings?”  
“My what?” He looked at her

“Snufkin, I know you’re stupid but not that stupid.” She glared.  
He sighed “I mean I’ve considered trying to talk to him but when would I have the time? There’s little children everywhere and Mother and Joxter and everyone else around. I already know If I tried to close myself off for a long while to talk to him someone would snoop around or overhear us.” He sat up.   
“Why not go into the attic? Mother has so many kids she wouldn’t notice you’re missing until someone said it and I can ask Too ticky to not mention it either.” She sat back and crossed her leg over the other.   
“Why would you help me?” He stared at her.

The door opened and all she did was wink at him. Mymble set the teacup on the nightstand, before following his stare “Little My? Are you bugging him?”   
She giggled “Wouldn’t dream of it.” She rested her arms behind her head and yawned. Mymble just laughed and turned back to Snufkin, who was already almost done with his tea. “Is it helping?”  
Snufkin nodded and finally took the cup from his mouth. “My throat doesn’t feel as bad anymore” He downed the rest of the cup.  
Mymble took it and patted his head “try to get a bit more sleep and for hell sake don’t do any more dumb stuff” and she left.  
Snufkin decided to just take her advice, so he curled up under the covers and went back to sleep. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Snufkin woke up he crept down the stairs, sure enough, he found Moomin and a ton of the children sitting on the floor with a board game. He tried walking quietly but one of the kids still noticed him anyways. It started with one, and then four, and then ten running at him. They jumped on him, hugged him, and pulled at his jacket. Moomin laughed slightly while Snufkin gave him pleading looks to help him. Moomin called the kids back to the game and they all ran back over to continue.  
“Moomintroll. Can I talk to you?” He gripped his scarf.  
They all looked over at him and Moomin nodded “Of course.”  
Snufkin glared at all the children “Alone.” His voice was low. The kids all scattered away but he knew somewhere still there, so he motioned Moomin to follow him.  
The two made their way up the stairs, then up another set of stairs, then into the attic. Once Snufkin pulled Moomin in he shut the door and made sure it was locked. The two sat there staring at each other, not saying much more than ‘so’ and ‘hi’ until one of them finally started the conversation. “You wanted to talk to me?” Moomin was playing with his tail tuft.   
“Yea I… We’re friends right?” he was staring at his paws, the use of the word hurt them both.   
“I would think so… we have hung out a lot and you saved me from your dad” He continued to twirl his tuft.   
“Yea… Nice talk” he started to unlatch the lock but Moomin grabbed his paw. “What did you really wanna talk about?” He was giving him a sharp stare.

Snufkin looked down at their paws and shook his head “I… feel really trapped here, I hate being around everyone… And it’s not that I don’t like you all, It just feels like I’m suffocating slowly when I have to be.” He pulled his paw away.   
“Then why not stay up here?” Moomin stood “It’s quiet and you can see out the window, I can help you clean up so you can hide here sometimes… Would you like that?”   
Snufkin nodded. The two began rearranging and cleaning up until there was a bang at the door. “Snufkin! I told you I’d only keep my mouth shut for so long!”

Snufkin ducked behind something while Moomin unhooked the latch and opened it “Keep your mouth shut about what?”   
Little My smirked up at him “I can’t tell you that, but I can tell you to suggest to Snufkin he gets back in bed before Mother comes up here and sees he ran off” She crossed her arms.  
“Snufkin? My said you should hurry up and get back in bed before The Mymble comes back up here and sees you’re gone” He turned to where Snufkin was hiding.

Snufkin came out and walked over, he jumped down and dragged down the stairs and back into the room. Moomin jumped down after him and secured the door to keep the ladder from falling and looked down at Little My who was grinning. “Have fun making out up there?” She laughed  
Moomin covered his face with his paw to hide as much blushing as he could “We weren’t making out, I was helping him solve a problem.” He walked down the stairs, Little my trailing after him. 

By dinner, Mymble and Joxter had convinced Snufkin to eat downstairs, he wasn’t contagious and it wasn’t anything serious so they figured he’d be fine. Dinner was normal, everyone was just sitting and talking, minus Too-Ticky and The Mymbles daughter who had decided to sit in the living room instead. “So Snufkin, how was your first raid?” Joxter smirked, resting his cheek in his hand.   
Snufkin stared at his plate. “I…” He gazed up slightly, all those eyes on him.   
This wasn’t helping.  
This wasn’t helping.  
This wasn’t helping.   
Snufkin looked over at Moomin without moving his head, he didn’t wanna talk about this, he didn’t want to relive that dumb decision he made, so he stood and rushed out. 

Mymble punched Joxters arm “What!?” he rubbed his arm “I was just trying to get him to open up a bit!”   
Moomin didn’t go after him, after how their talk went earlier… but he couldn’t let his… friend… go on feeling bad. So he followed him.   
He lost him, so he peeked into every room. Seeing them all empty he realized where Snufkin was.   
Moomin pulled at the latch door, the ladder flung down almost too quick for him to move. Moomin climbed it as fast as he could and listened around. He heard quiet sobbing and rattling so he made his way over to where it was coming from. 

Behind a few dusty chests, Snufkin was laying there, shaking. The rattling was coming from his tail hitting against one of the chests. Moomin ran around and sat in front of him. Snufkin choked and began shaking harder “W… w… w-” He gave up trying to talk and just gripped his head. Moomin carefully sat him up and leaned him against himself. He began to softly pat his hair. “It’s okay It’s okay” he tried being as calm as he could but this was all really freaking him out, mostly cause Snufkin was always so calm. Once he got him to breathe he sat him up so they were facing each other. “Snufkin? Are you somewhat okay now?”

Snufkin folded over, covering his face with his paws. Moomin couldn’t get him to stop crying or shaking. Moomin just sighed and continued to pat his hair and try his best to comfort him. 

When he did stop crying and shaking, he still refused to talk, so Moomin let him curl up against him and relax a bit. To keep him from going back into panic. 

Before Moomin knew it, he had fallen asleep. When he woke up Snufkin was now curled up on the floor next to him, also sleep. Moomin sat up and saw someone had set a covered plate on one of the chests. Moomin carefully moved, trying to not wake Snufkin, towards the chest and lifted the cloth, it was two sandwiches. 

Moomin tapped Snufkin’s shoulder lightly, trying to wake him up. Snufkin only opened his eyes slightly before falling back asleep.  
Moomin shrugged, curled up next to Snufkin and fell back asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I can get the next one out before things get crazy again  
> Also, the next chapter will probably feature quite a bit of too-tymble for you too-tymble lovers so uwu until then   
> Thank you!


	4. Red, White, and Yellow Chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too-Ticky and Mymble spend time together to chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm alive! I got some fresh Too-Tymble here with small dots of awkward Snufmin. Hope you enjoy

When Snufkin woke up, it was the next morning. He crawled over to the window and looked out of it. The snow was extensive, even the ocean was frozen almost solid. He sat back and stared out the window.  
Downstairs Too-Ticky had also been staring out the window “That snow isn’t letting up…” She sighed. The oldest Mymble walked up next to her and offered her a cup of coffee “Yea, It would be a pity to be caught in that…” She sipped her cup.  
Too-Ticky backed from the window and sat, her tail relaxing behind her. Mymble followed and sat next to her “I’m still cold…” She set her mug down. Too-Ticky placed hers next to Mymbles and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, she wrapped it around Mymble, who at first was startled by the sudden blanket, but relaxed into it. “Thank you…” Mymble grabbed the blanket and pulled it tighter around her. Too-Ticky sat back and sighed “I give it about another month before we get outta here…” She took her hat off, Mymble laid back next to her and yawned “We can only hope so.”   
Too-Ticky hesitantly wrapped her arm around Mymble and pulled her close “Are you tired?”   
Mymble didn’t fuss or fight back, she just leaned into Too-Ticky “Yea. Just a bit.”   
“Take a nap, you need one” Too-Ticky took a sip from her cup before feeling Mymbles arms wrap around one of her arms. “You too.” The mumbled before closing her eyes. Too-ticky set the cup down, she covered her face with her other hand to hide her blushing, before laying back next to Mymble and closing her eyes. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Too-Ticky was still asleep with Mymble woke up, she took the cups and walked off to reheat the coffee. When she walked into the kitchen, Joxter was there.   
“Finally leave the bed?” She turned on the stove and set the kettle on it to heat.   
“I’ve been having fun” He laughed before turning and walking out. Mymble shook her head “Disgusting.” She watched the pot. Behind her Snufkin, as quietly as he could, made his way over to the cabinet. He grabbed the handle to try and pull it open and Mymble yawned “If you want a cup there are some clean ones still in the rack.”   
Snufkin froze and turned to her “How did you know I was-”  
She turned to him. “I’ve been helping Mother raise all the children and not to mention Little My, I can tell when someone is sneaking around.” She crossed her arms.   
“Riiight…” He picked up a cup from the rack and walked over to the sink. Mymble refilled the two cups she had washed out and offered the pot to Snufkin, but he shook his head and filled the cup with hot water. “It’s for Moomintroll… When he wakes up” He set the cup on the counter and started to look around for a tea bag.   
When he found one he set it in the water and rushed off. Mymble smiled to herself and took the two cups back out to the living room.   
“Oh, you’re awake!” She set the cups down “Are you hungry?”   
Too-ticky rubbed her eyes and gazed up at Mymble “No, I’m good” She smiled softly.   
“The things people refuse to confess are the best mysteries don’t you think?” She sat back next to Too-Ticky.   
“Indeed.” She looked away to hide her face in case she was blushing. “That’s why I haven’t got secrets to keep, It’s best to be open so no one gets hurt…” She crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap.  
“That’s true too…” Too-Ticky was messing with her scarf and thinking over what Mymble was saying. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moomin did eventually wake up, it had gotten cold in the attic which almost threw him into hibernation. He sat up and yawned, he paused mid-stretch once he saw the tea and cookie, the cookie was on top of a napkin and the tea placed very off centre, but on a small plate, and the tea had obviously been spilt. Moomin couldn’t help but laugh to himself knowing who did it.   
He picked up the tea and took a sip, the tea was strong, too strong for him. He wiped his mouth and looked into the cup, the tea ball was still inside of it. Moomin shook his head but he couldn’t help but still smile, he ate the cookie then took the teacup and plate and made his way out the attic.   
Snufkin was sitting against the wall when he got down there, it took a while for the troll to notice but when he did, the two just stared at each other.   
“Hi”  
“Hi…”  
They looked away from each other.   
“So…”  
“... What now?” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

The Mymble made lunch with the help of the Joxter. Which worried the rest of them, even the small children, although it looked decent enough.  
Snufkin and Moomin both just picked at their food, obviously, sneaking peeks at each other. Too-Ticky seemed to be dissecting her food to see what it was really, and Mymble was actually eating.   
Snufkin looked over at Mymble “Does it taste like s-”  
“Language.” Joxter cut him off.  
“I was going to say like sewer water, but that works too.” He smirked.  
Mymble shrugged “It doesn’t taste too bad, it’s actually edible.”   
“That’s cause I made it.” The Mymble glared at everyone at the table, they all stopped picking at their food and finally started eating.   
This time, Moomin helped The Mymble wash dishes. 

That’s how the winter went. Everyone helped out in ways they could while they all did their best to tolerate each other. There were still a few bumps and even a few sinkholes, but they didn’t kill each other, and that’s all that mattered to them.  
“The snow is starting to draw back a bit… Maybe I can get back to the bathhouse now.” Too-Ticky started to tie her scarf.  
“Do you have to? Can’t you just stay until winter ends… Just so we know you’re okay?” Mymble had taken her paw, almost in a pleading way. Too-Ticky looked away, her face was bright red. “I… Well… I see no reason not to…” She looked to Mymble with a smile and Mymble smiled back.  
Little My and Moomin also watched the snow from the bedroom window, Joxter and Snufkin had gone outside to chop wood, since they were now able to actually get farther than the porch.   
“Feels great out here, I don’t get why you insist on wearing such a heavy jacket.” Joxter swung the axe down.  
Snufkin took the wood and tied it into a bundle “I’d prefer to not get sick again.” He picked up a few bundles “I think that’s enough…”  
Joxter picked up a few before looking up at the window “Your boyfriend is watching~” He snickered.  
Snufkin followed the Joxters gaze up to the window, he saw Little My and Moomin staring down at them. His pupils thinned and the two of them obviously noticed cause they disappeared from the window in a snap.   
“Why’d you do that?” He began to make his way inside, Snufkin trailing after him “Do what?”   
That evening they lit the fire and the Mymble and Joxter told stories, about how they met, their adventures, and anything else the children asked about. It was a nice calm night.   
And even better, spring was starting in two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, I hope you enjoyed and uh...  
> I'm not making promises on when the last chapter is coming out cause I'd be lying  
> Thank you for reading, sorry if it's a bit messy I've been going with 0 sleep owo;;


	5. Trapped in Marigolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snufkin get into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I'm sorry this took so long, I had an eventful week and finally got a chance to finish writing this!

The snow had melted a lot by then, but there were still patches where the ground was covered in unknown amounts of snow.   
It was the first day of spring. The kids had all gone outside to play in the snow, Mymble decided to walk with Too-Ticky back to the bathhouse, Little My bothering them by coming along.   
So Snufkin and Moomin took a stroll in the forest “I need to take you home, Moomintroll…” Snufkin whispered.  
Moomin looked at him, almost surprised “Why? Did I do something wrong?” He stopped.  
“No… I did something wrong… You shouldn’t be forced to stay here, come on I’ll take you back.” He held his paw out but Moomin refused. “What was your plan with this?” Moomin backed away.   
“My plan with what?” He stayed where he was.  
“When you kidnapped me… Why did you even do it in the first place if you were just gonna bring me back?” He stared at him.  
Moomin staring at him just made him think about dinner that night when everyone was staring at him for a response.  
“Snufkin?”   
Every time someone asks him something they stared like he needed to give the right response.  
“Snufkin?”  
His father did it, the rest of the bandit group did it, his mother and brothers and sisters did it… And he did it to himself.   
“Snufkin!?”   
Why can he never just give them the answer they wanted.  
“Snufkin!”  
He snapped out of whatever he had been thinking and looked at Moomin with wide eyes. “I… It’s in the past.” He looked away and his tail started waving around, the same way it waved around every time anyone asked him this question.   
“Snufkin.”  
“I’d rather not talk about it…” His voice had gotten tense and he started to pull on his bandana.  
“Snufkin.” Moomin crossed his arms.  
“Come on, let's go maybe your family has woken up by now.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Snufkin!”  
“WHAT!” He snapped, his pupils had thinned again and he looked annoyed, it was obvious with how he showed his teeth.   
Moomin stepped back, but he didn’t give up, “Why can’t you just trust me enough to tell me? We probably aren’t going to see each other ever again, so what’s the point in not telling me!”  
Snufkin’s face turned red, out of both anger and embarrassment “Because I liked you, but now I love you.” He turned and quickly walked off. Moomins ears flattened and he blushed. He felt bad, he shouldn’t have pushed him, he just… Had to make it up. Moomin began running after him.   
“Snufkin! Snufkin wait, please! I’m sorry!” He looked around, it’s like the mumrik had vanished into thin air. “Snufkin?”   
He was nowhere, Moomin sighed and began walking back, he must have gone back to the house.  
Moomin pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by Little My “Where have you been?” She had her hands on her hips and her tail was swaying back and forth.  
“Snufkin and I went out for a walk but… I may have pushed him too far… Did he come back here?” Moomin looked around, hoping to see him appear out at any moment. Little My shook her head “I haven’t seen him since this morning… why?” She for once sounded interested, and maybe even a little concerned.   
Moomin sighed “I think he was mad and I was hoping he came back here but if he hasn’t… If he hasn’t he must still be in the forest…” Moomin turned and ran out, it didn’t take long for Little My to catch on and chase after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin had run off into the forest, he made sure to be quick just so he could be alone, but he already knew it wouldn’t be long before one of them came looking. The snow was still deep in some spots, causing him to trip over unseen roots. Just roots all they are… Until one of them wasn’t. He had been lost in thought, Moomin actually shouted at him, it kind of hurt… But the troll had a point. He should be able to tell him things by now, even if they won’t see each other. It happened months ago why can’t he just let it go?  
He hadn’t felt it at first, at first he just thought his foot was stuck. He turned to yank his foot and instead got met with several stabs of pain. His other leg gave out and he fell on his butt.  
A bear trap… He had stepped into a bear trap… How did he not see this? The snow. The snow had covered it up, the more he moved the deeper the spikes would sink in.  
He laid back, giving up, “maybe this is what I get for not opening up… And now I’m gonna die here in the middle of the forest…” he whispered. He tried to move his leg, all it did was cause more pain. He hissed lowly and laid back again.   
He should call for help. He needs to call for help.   
Snufkin began to scream at the top of his lungs, for help and because he hated how this felt. He looked around his surroundings, bright golden Marigolds had begun to bloom.  
Ironic for the situation he’s in… He let out another loud scream, hoping he wouldn’t lose his voice before at best, a creep came by.  
There was no one, so he just kept waiting. 

His scream, in fact, did alert someone, Moomin and Little My immediately followed the sound of the screaming. “Are you sure it’s him!?” Moomin did his best to keep up, Little My just nodded “I’ve heard him scream before.”  
The two ran into a patch of marigolds. “Why did he stop screaming!?”   
Little My pulled Moomins tail to get his attention “Calm down. If you start freaking out it’ll make finding him harder.  
Moomin looked over the field “It’s gonna be harder to find him if we can’t hear him!” Moomin covered his face.   
Little My grabbed his arm and yanked it. “Over there!” She began running. Moomin followed after him.   
“Snufkin!” The two ran over “What are you doing laying here?” Little My looked him over, but stopped once she saw the trap.   
Moomin dropped next to Snufkin and wrapped his arms around him while going on about how sorry he was. Snufkin just patted his back while trying to hide the fact he was in pain.   
“It’s okay it’s okay…” He tried moving his foot again, the pain from the spikes and all the noise and movement around him was frustrating, he pushed Moomin off and sat up “Please get this thing off my foot…”   
Moomin looked down to his feet and his eyes widened, he hadn’t noticed that. He crawled down to the bear trap and began to pull on it, Snufkin let out a shriek causing him to stop.   
“How long have you been here?” He looked to Snufkin with a worried look.   
“I don’t know” Snufkin was talking through his teeth to keep from screaming again. Little My grabbed one side of the trap “On the count of three pull.” She gripped it  
“WAIT WAIT NO-” Snufkin sat up quickly   
Moomin took the other side of the trap and got ready to pull.   
“Guys can’t you just try something else-” Snufkin pleaded.   
“One”  
“Guys please-”  
“Two”  
“WAIT PLEASE DON-”   
The two pulled as hard as they could, the trap opened just wide enough for Snufkin to at least get his foot out of his boot.  
Snufkin hissed in pain and held his foot, blood was staining his paws while he tried to stop the bleeding, he couldn’t even get himself to talk straight.   
Moomin picked him up and began running and Little My followed after him.   
“Mothers house is back the other way!” She ran ahead of him. Moomin didn’t stop running “I know! I’m taking him to Mama, she’ll know what to do!” He could see the path in the distance, he was going the right way.  
The two got to the path and Little My stopped “Won’t they just refuse to help him for taking you?” She crossed her arms.  
Moomin hugged Snufkin closer “They’re forgiving… I’m sure of it…”   
The two began down the path as fast as they could. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moominmama had opened the window to let the dust out she was trying to get over it though even after all winter it was hard. She looked up out the window to see the first spring sun but instead was greeted with something that made her have to rub her eyes and look again.  
It was Moomin and Little My, running up the path, Moomin still having Snufkin wrapped in his arms.   
Moominmama moved as quick as she could out the door, down the stairs, and on the path to meet them. Only when she was close enough to see the worried look on their faces - and Snufkin - did she also begin to worry.   
Moomin stopped in front of his mother “He needs help! He… he stepped into one of the bear traps and… and…”  
She put her paw up before carefully moving to take Snufkin, who at this point had fallen asleep or passed out. Moomin stepped back, refusing to let her take him at first.   
“Dear, I need to take him inside so I can disinfect his foot” She held her arms out again.  
Moomin handed Snufkin over, once securely in her arms she quickly made her way into the house.   
Moomin had a warm feeling still on his fur, Little My had run off, to probably go tell her mother, leaving Moomin standing there alone.   
Once he could pull himself out of his feeling of deep regret he moved to go inside but was stopped by a sudden force on him, Snorkmaiden and Sniff.   
The two were going on about how much they missed him and several talks of “Are you okay?” and “did they hurt you?” but Moomin couldn’t keep himself listening for long, only responding with a mumbled yes.  
“Moomintroll! Are you sure you’re okay?” Snorkmaiden tapped his shoulder  
“I need to go see him” He began walking towards the house, the two trailed after him  
“See who?” Snorkmaiden tried to grab his paw to stop him but he just pulled his paw away and continued walking. “Snufkin.” His reply was blank.   
“Who is Snufkin?” She crossed her arms.  
He stopped at the door, gripping the knob. He took a deep breath before turning slightly and looking at Snorkmaiden and Sniff “Someone I care deeply about… and he’s hurt because of me…” He pushed the door open and walked in.  
Snorkmaiden huffed and walked away, Sniff followed her. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moomin stepped into the room and that's where he stayed for days. Snufkin spent a lot of time sleeping, half due to pain and half due to the medicine Moominmama was giving him.   
Moomin had been laying on the floor organizing cards when Snufkin sat up. He gurgled lowly and rubbed his eyes “Moomintroll?” His voice cracked.   
Moomin sat up in an instant and made his way over to the bed “Snufkin! Are you feeling better?” He took his friend's paw.   
Snufkin sat back “I’m hungry… and nauseous…” He yawned.   
Moomin stood “I’ll go see if Mama has anything to help with those” and he ran off.   
Moomin came back, Moominmama was with him, she had a tray that had a small cup filled with a clear syrup and some pancakes and jam. She set the tray on the nightstand and handed him the cup.   
Snufkin refused to drink it at first but after much bribing, he downed the cup. Once she was sure he had swallowed it she gave him the pancakes.   
Snufkin and Moomin had been chatting, then The Mymble and Joxter burst into the room, along with an equally confused Too-Ticky and Mymble, and an angry Little My.   
The two nearly knocked Moomin over when they rushed over.  
“Are you okay? What happened? Why didn’t you come back?” They were looking over him to see if he was okay.  
Snufkin nodded before shovelling another fork full of pancakes into his mouth. Joxter sighed and The Mymble turned to Moomin “What exactly happened?”   
“I uh… We had been walking and I may have said something I shouldn’t have… And he ran off… When we found him he was laying on the ground and his foot was stuck in a trap….” Moomin twirled with his tail. The Mymble placed her paw on his shoulder and smiled “Don’t feel bad dear, I’m just happy you got him back here before it got too bad” She winked before standing and turning back to The Joxter “I assume he’ll be okay here until he can walk?” Joxter poked at his son, who scowled at him.   
“Mama said he should be okay to leave now if he feels like it…” Moomins comment caused everyone to turn their eyes to Snufkin.   
Snufkin noticed the eyes right as he was about to eat another fork full of pancakes. “What?”   
“Well? Can you walk?” Little My shouted from behind everyone.  
Snufkin sighed and set the tray aside carefully, he didn’t feel like figuring out, but it would be the only thing to get their eyes off of him. He pulled the cover back. His foot was lightly wrapped and the bandages obviously fresh.   
He swung his feet out of the bed and placed them on the floor, the boards were cold. He looked up at everyone again, who all were eagerly waiting, before pulling himself up. At first, he stumbled forward into The Mymble, but after holding on to her for a little while he stood straight and walked around the room “Does this answer the question?” Snufkin crossed his arms, he obviously would have rathered to stay in bed with his pancakes.   
Everyone clapped and Snufkin just shook his head and walked back over to the bed. When he got himself back into bed he continued eating.   
“So what are you gonna do?” Joxter leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.  
Snufkin stared at the plate “Mother, as much as I love you and would love to stay and get to know you. I don’t think I could stay sane around all those children…” He sat back.  
Moomin thought for a moment, before moving over to Snufkin “What if you stayed here? If you don’t wanna be around people you could stay in the cellar or.. Or…” he trailed off   
“I could use that tent of mine…” He looked over at Moomin “but I’ll try staying inside for a bit.” He smiled.  
Moomin beamed “Really!? You’re gonna stay?” His eyes lit up.  
Snufkin blushed and looked away.

“Yeah… I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. There's one more part (because I just love writing on this) which will be longer than 5 chapters, but again thank you so much for reading this and I hope you have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be slower for this one due to summer tasks but thank you for reading!


End file.
